Divermon
Divermon (Hangyomon in Japan, which means "semi-fish", and Amabiamon in Brazil) is a Sea Animal Digimon. They cross fish and amphibian patterns, including a swimmer for a right foot, a boat-like propeller engine grafted on the back and their trademark fishing spear. Digimon Adventure The first bunch of Divermon seen were working for MetalSeadramon to help him hunt down the DigiDestined who were within Whamon. During the final battle against MetalSeadramon, one of the Divermon was deleted due to the intense pressure that Whamon was diving into. A second was deleted by Whamon's Tidal Wave. The final two were deleted by Zudomon's Vulcan's Hammer. Digimon Adventure 02 When Kari went to the Dark Ocean, some Divermon were seen cuffed in Dark Spirals and begging for Kari's help. When she did so through Angewomon, they transformed into dark creatures that were trying to take her to Dragomon. An error with this episode is that they were called "Scubamon", an inconsistency with the first season. These creatures' true forms were homage to the Deep Ones of Lovecraft literature. A Divermon was a partner of an unknown Australian DigiDestined. Some Divermon were seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers After being separated from their friends by a Data Stream, Takato, Henry and Terriermon wound up on the water plain of the Digital World, where they met some Otamamon, who swam away from them. Divermon appeared and attacked the trio, thinking they had attacked the Otamamon. Henry managed to knock his spear away and crash him into some rocks and Terriermon finished him off with a Terrier Tornado. He then apologized and they asked him if he could lead them to someplace that wasn’t made of water. He led them to a pipe, which took them to a crossroads of many tubes, where they met some DigiGnomes, who led them to Shibumi’s library. Battle of Adventurers The first Divermon that any of the Tamers encountered appeared in Okinawa - one of the Digimon in pursuit of Minami Uehara. Watari Urazoe - grandfather of Takato's cousin, Kai - attempted to fight the creature but was thrown aside. The Divermon pursued Kai and Minami, grabbing the girl but then Seasarmon emerged from her laptop and took the Divermon on, destroying it. Digimon World 3 Divermon is an important Digimon in Digimon World 3. He runs a shop and can sell you new cards or open a booster you gained by defeating a cardmon or another duelist. Divermons run Asuka's Duel Island, with a KingDivermon on the peak of the island. WInning in Card Battle against him gives you the Asuka Trophy which gives you extra charisma to battle more opponents. Divermon that can be fought can be found in the Seabed that connects the Duel Island with the rest of the Digital World in both Servers. Digimon World DS Divermon digivolves from Apemon. It can be found in the Undersea Drive. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Divermon digivolve from Dolphmon and can be found in the Macro Sea area. Attacks * Striking Fish (Strike Fishing): Launches his harpoon at his enemies. * Hell Dive * Fishing Rod * Sharp Attack Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Digimon Deep Savers family